33 Degrees
by PuppetAngel
Summary: Gabriel can say that he doesn't fall for people often. For humans often. Hes an archangel of the lord. And Loki, the Norse god, a Trickster. He was pretty damn powerful. But since he left Heaven he liked vacations on Earth. Hanging out, checking stuff out. And when he saw that actor. Ooh. He fell hard. Now hes determined to work his way into the actors heart and get that affection
1. Prologue

Camera flashes shot from all over the crowds of people as a lanky blonde boy walked down the scarlet carpet. People reached out with pieces of paper of pictures with pens for him to sign and he stopped at some, thanking people for the compliments while signing the paper.  
Gabriel tried to usher his way to the front, doing his best not to shove people but with how tight the masses were it was hard. He managed to squeeze his way to the front and reached out a picture of the actor and a pen, feeling joy spread through him as the guy picked it up.  
Yes! Finally! He thought happily, he'd been to quite a few of the acts this guy had pulled off and wanted to get an autograph much sooner rather than any time later. And obviously he was talented if in all Gabriel's spare time he wasn't wasting it pranking humans but instead chasing after this guy trying not to be creepy while doing so.  
"You did really good tonight!" He complimented with one of his winning smiles.  
"Thanks!" The actor replied, scribbling down his signature on the paper. "But it wasn't just me, theirs other actors too." He said; ugh, even his chuckle was gorgeous.  
"Yeah, but you're great, you've got a lot of talent." He replied, the blonde smiling at him before heading off. He pulled the paper close to him, hurrying out of the crowd with the paper. This was great.  
He was a great actor, always spot on and was just meant for Broadway, the guy was born for it, he swore. He was a brilliant actor and his voice when he sang. That was just amazing. It was better than any other voice he'd heard before.  
He wouldn't lie, the boy had talent. He could sing better than an archangel! That was talent. He always had the perfect emotion when acting but wasn't over the top with it. He hit the perfect notes when singing and could hit all the higher notes that the other actors and many actresses could and it was damn nice to listen to.  
Not to mention his overall appearance. Hot damn that boy was attractive. And sure, he was pretty feminine sometimes but that really didn't matter. He didn't care at all. It didn't change anything about the actor.  
But by Hell if he was going to be stopped. He didn't just want a signature. And sure, everybody probably wanted to get into the boys pants. That obviously wasn't the only thing he wanted, he wanted to at least be the guys friend.  
And sure, many people wanted both those things. But he wasn't just any average person. And he was going to find a way to make it happen. The tricky part was trying to find a way to get close without seeming awfully creepy or anything.  
But hey, their was nothing wrong with a challenge. He could do it. And he'd use his jokey attitude and charming personality to win his way into this boys heart. So basically just act like himself and hope that the actor liked who he was.  
He wasn't nervous though. Okay, maybe a little he was. But he was sure he'd get along with him fine, better than fine he hoped. Right now he was just focusing on making his way out of the large crowd of people that just never seemed to end. He'd poof off but he had a feeling that might not end well.  
Somebody was bound to see that and they'd probably freak. Even if it might just look like he disappeared through the crowd or they just thought they were crazy; he'd be careful at the moment.  
The angel finally reached the edge of the crowd, pushing his way out and sticking the pen in his jeans pocket. He stared at the autographed picture for a moment and smiled then slipped out a candy bar from one of his four jacket pockets and opened it, taking a bite and being careful to not smudge the picture he headed off, thinking up something.  
This boy was great and he was already excited to meet him more formally. He was really popular, practically everyone knew his name. Even his name was pretty. It was just a name that naturally sat well on the tongue. Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Gabriel headed down the hall, triumph dancing through him. Ha, that was easy. He stepped into the room, glancing around. "Hey, you need anything?"

"Uh, no." The blonde replied , glancing at him, glancing away again, then stopping short and turning to face him. "Hey, weren't you that fan I saw last night?"

"Yeah." Gabriel replied.

"So… What are you doing here?" Draco was looking steadily more suspicious.

"I'm your new P.A."

"But you were just asking for my autograph last night."

Gabriel shrugged. "Yeah, then I found out you needed a new P.A. and decided to apply. I got the job and here I am."

Draco frowned. "My P.A. was fine."

Another shrug. "I don't know, I just know he quit or something like that." Draco huffed, seeming to think this over. "Either way, I'm your new P.A., nice to meet ya'."

"Alright…" The actor grudgingly let it go, turning back to the mirror he'd been facing, he had a show tonight to do. "But if you do anything even remotely creepy, you're out."

Gabriel put his hands up in a surrender pose. "Alright." He replied, not about to argue with it. "Back to my original question, is there anything you need?"

The blonde boy paused to think about it, leaning back in his seat and his grey gaze seemed to float to the ceiling as he thought it over. "Water," He decided after a moment. "33 degrees exactly."

Huh. 33 degrees exactly. That was rather specific. He gave a nod nonetheless. "Be right back." He said and headed out of the room. He glanced around the hall, no one there. The angel snapped and a glass water bottle appeared, 33 degrees exactly. Ah, the perks of being an ultra powerful angel of the lord. It could suck like shit but it did have its upsides.

He walked back into the room, just moments after he'd left, and handed him the water bottle as if it'd just been magically there in the mini fridge or something.

Draco took it skeptically and took a sip, wanting to make sure it was precise and perfect which of course it wouldn't be, it never was. He sipped at it, getting a slightly surprised face but it was toned down more than most people would be. "Good job." He said, people never got it just right. "None of my other P.A.'s ever got it right." He said.

Gabriel smirked, point one for the angel. "Well, I guess I'm pretty good at this." He said, rather proud of himself for getting it. Go him.

"I guess so." Draco drank some more of the water then set it down, spinning the cap back onto it and rising to a stand. "Stay there." He directed, Gabriel gave no objection to it. The actor walked into one of the closets, flipping on the lights and shutting the door.

Gabriel waited outside of it, wondering if he was just changing for the show or what but nonetheless, he felt curiosity poking at him and couldn't help but feel a bit impatient, masking it so that he didn't whine or bother the boy. That would be rude and wouldn't get the guy to fall in love with him as he was hoping he would. And it would take a lot of effort it seemed. But he'd just be the charming him that he always was, it'd work out.

"Okay, don't laugh." Draco said which showed he was about to come out. He slipped open the closet. "Zip this up for me?" He asked, wearing a pretty dress.

Gabriel stepped over to him, taking the zipper that started lower down his back and zipping it up gently. Draco turned to face him, looking as though he was expecting something.

"What?" Gabriel asked, lost. Was he supposed to be doing something?

"You don't think its funny?" The boy questioned, almost seeming a bit nervous. He probably was and was just trying to hide it.

"No." That seemed dumb. "Why would I?" His tone wasn't accusatory or rude, just curious.

"Most people would." Draco shrugged, not exactly having a reason as to why he in specific would.

Gabriel didn't agree with those other people. "I don't think its funny," He replied simply as a start, pausing a moment. "I mean, you're able to act as a boy and a girl flawlessly, singing and everything. That's real talent. Why would anybody laugh about that?"

Draco smiled a bit. "I don't know." He replied, he wasn't sure of it himself but a lot of people did. A guy dressing like a girl was just funny to many.

"Well, I think its cool." Gabriel told him, smiling at him. So far, so good. This guy seemed to be liking him already. Was he just good or what? Him and the actor just seemed to click, they got along well; he liked it.

"Thanks." Wow, where was that sassy attitude Draco always seemed to have? That confident air to him? Gabriel seemed to have gotten him with his guard down; now, that was a lucky draw. Very unlikely too.

"No problem." The two seemed to be silent for a few moments and Draco turned away.

"Well, I've got to go, got a show to do." He said, trying to break up the touchy feely moment. "I'll see you after the show…" He glanced Gabriel up and down.

"Gabriel." He introduced, realizing Draco had never even learned his name.

"Gabriel." Draco repeated, seeming to roll the name over on his tongue, seeing how he liked it. "Well…. I'll see you after the show then, Gabriel." He made a small pause before saying the name.

"You too. I'll have your water." Gabriel joked in reply with a small chuckle and a smirk. Weak joke, yeah. Shut up. Not all his jokes were full proof, gift-of-comedy-from-God remarks. Just most of them.

"33 degrees." Draco reminded him with a smirk right in return.

"33 degrees." Gabriel said it in an acknowledging tone and gave a nod. "Bye." He watched the actor head off to go to his act, heading over to the small couch on the side of the room and sitting down. Wow.

He was even cooler in person. Hot, pretty, cool, smart. He knew the guy was sassy, he'd seen interviews and damn. He also had a damn big ego but Gabriel wasn't about to say his didn't exist.

Draco hadn't been the usual snarky himself he usually was but the angel bet he just had his guard down and had surprised the guy multiple times but once he got back he'd be back to the usual Draco he always was; snarky, sassy, prideful, and completely awesome.

And he couldn't wait for it. He was excited for all the times they could spend together, being stupid an- okay, no daydreaming. He wasn't going to get into that thought process. He couldn't wait to learn more about the guy and really know who he was. Get closer to him and, hopefully, get into a relationship.

And this didn't have to do with his personality but still. Damn. That was a nice piece of ass he had there.

But nice asses aside; the boy was quite the character and the way he'd risen to the top so fast. It seemed that one day he was just trying to become a star and the next he was a big hit and everybody loved him.

It had happened awfully fast. But he supposed Draco was just somebody people could fall in love with easily. Somebody that just screamed famous. And it worked out for him. It was rare but it did happen. And props to him for becoming so popular so fast. It wasn't easy to do but damn if that boy couldn't do it.

He seemed to be able to do a lot of things. But he was talented. Not only that but very clever too. A talented, clever boy with the ambition to rise to the top and the looks just for it too. With that it was almost hard not to become famous. Especially when you knew what you were doing. And it was clear he did.

Gabriel sighed, now he was off thinking about all this again when he could be doing other stuff. But then again, he had all the time in the world. He could pause time if he needed some more so why worry?

He'd think about this as long as he pleased. But time put aside, he'd rather go into action too get closer to the guy then sit thinking about who he was and how he become famous and all that.

Gabriel could be ambitious sometimes to and he had his goals set on getting to Malfoy, getting the boy to fall for him. And he wasn't about to give up at just nothing. Maybe it was because of what had happened with Kali recently.

That girl was fierce. Buuuut, he wasn't enough for her. Somehow he was too romantic and sweet. He was pathetic to her. So. She dumped him. Not that this was about jumping into a relationship to get over his previous one quicker.

Okay, he wasn't helping himself so much. But if he wanted that, why go after a human? Their was something about this one that was just…. Very right. He just liked it. So, bitterness and past relationships aside, he still wanted to be with the guy. And he didn't plan on failing this goal or dropping short. He wanted to date Draco Malfoy, famous Broadway actor, and he was going to. He wouldn't let anyone get in his way of that.


	3. Chapter 2

"Really, how do you get it just at 33 degrees, exactly?" Draco leaned forward as he asked, sounding curious; he always got it perfect!

Gabriel smirked. "I've got my secrets too, you know." He replied in a playful manner. He'd been working as Draco's PA for a while now, probably about a month; long enough for them to get closer. Draco had been sketchy for a while and honestly, still was, he didn't seem to really trust people very easily at all.

He didn't know why and would admit that it did irritate him at times, having to work so hard to please the actor; though in the end, it was worth it for him. It wasn't quie the same as he'd imagined it being with the theater performer; he knew he'd been sassy and made some comments but... He didn't expect him to be such an asshole.

Not that he'd ever say it outright to the guy, he was cool and all, just seemed to throw a fit rather easily if everything didn't go his way. Was it the cliche movie thing to have the actor all snappy and bratty like that or was it just him?

Draco certainly wasn't only the 'cliche movie character' that their seemed to be, he was so much more than that, though he did seem to uphold the qualities of one. "Call me magic." He couldn't help but add, Draco huffing and giving a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, right." The sarcasm was very thick in his voice, the angel might add. "Seriously though, Gabe, whats your secret?" The actor asked once more, pushing a little tuft of blonde hair back out of his face and fixing it then focusing fully on the conversation once more.

"Seriously, Draco, not telling. Just be happy I got it better than the last PA, okay?" He replied, trying to get the stubborn guy to drop it and change to a new conversation. He shifted on the seat he was sitting on, Draco getting more comfortable on the soft bed he was laying on.

"You're so stupid." Draco groaned. "I don't see why you're too stubborn to tell me." You could hear clearly how displeased he was; the guy really didn't hold back on showing people how he felt, he was very honest. Which could be hurtful at times but it was cool, in his head, that Draco wasn't afraid to say what he felt.

"I don't see why you're too stubborn to drop it." Gabriel shot back though his tone was more playful than harsh.

Draco paused as if weighing his options on a reply but the pause lasted hardly anytime at all. "Fine, I'll drop it." It sounded a touch spiteful. "You can sit on the bed, you know. Its not against the law or something, I won't be pissed." He let out a small chuckle, clear bemusement at Gabriel's refrain from doing so showing.

"Alright, alright, I wasn't sure." Gabriel replied, getting up and moving onto the much more comfortable bed.

"So... Did you really just get this job because you were a fan of me? I mean, surely theirs something else you'd like to do in your life." Draco said, holding his head in his hands which were propped up by his elbows.

"Eh, I don't have much I want to do." Gabriel shrugged, trying to smooth it over and not seem like a creep; again. "I've been a lot of places and seen and done a lot of shit. I started to get bored and decided maybe I should try something new. The spot for this opened and, I took it. Decided that, I really wanted to meet you, I needed a job, so why not?" He said, having learned how to lie with ease a long time ago.

"Hm." Draco gave a slow nod. "I suppose you're very lucky then." He didn't seem to believe Gabriel all the way but wasn't going to say it outright, he needed to think before confronting him.

Gabriel wasn't going to try to cover for himself, he wasn't being confronted right now and he'd be happy not to get into that conversation right now. "Well, I have to go to bed, more rehearsal tomorrow." Draco yawned.

"Alright, I'll leave you be." Gabriel got off the bed, heading towards the door. "See you tomorrow, Draco." He said, hearing a small goodnight back then heading out, shutting the door behind him. He hoped soon Draco would have off for a bit so they could hang out and actually relax without his career coming up in the conversation in some way.


End file.
